Bey Hive
|publisher=Devin Lazerine|date=2012-04-05|accessdate=2012-06-20}} ]] The Bey Hive is the name given to the fan base of American R&B singer, songwriter and actress Beyoncé Knowles. The name originated in 2011 when Knowles acknowledged the fans on her official website, previously titled as the Beyontourage, a portmanteau of Beyoncé and entourage. After creating and publishing her alternate website, Knowles officially referenced her fans as the BeyHive, a dubbed title used by fans following Knowles second studio album B'Day (2006) and the heavy use of the concept of bees. The singular term for a member of the Bey Hive is a Bey, with Knowles as the Queen Bey, the leader of the Hive. The name Bey Hive derives from the word beehive, purposely misspelled to resemble Knowles' first name, Beyoncé. Etymology Originally referenced to as Beyontourage by Knowles herself on her official website in early 2011, the name Bey Hive was penned by fans after petitions on the online social networking service Twitter and online news reports during competitions. Prior to releasing her alternate official website, Knowles officially named her fanbase the Bey Hive, and released multiple letters penned to "The Hive" during contests involving an Easter egg hunt on the website, a costume party, and pre-release sales for the Revel Presents: Beyoncé Live revue. . Terminology Following popularization of the term, Knowles took to her official website to release rules and vocabulary terms that are associated with members of the Bey Hive. Beginning the fan-based appreciation, Knowles penned a letter to the Hive in which she stated the Hive's "Golden Rule": We protect our own. We are all beautiful. One Bey should never turn on another. We defend each other. Let love & respect guide you and always be good to each other. Follow the golden rule Beys! In reference to the insect, the bee, Knowles officially dubbed the types of Beys, and the characteristics and names a fan can be. Knowles officially dubbed herself The Queen Bey, as the leader of the Hive who works night and day to provide "honey" for her Beys. Fans have the option of naming themselves a type of Bey depending on which category they fall into, given the option of Honey Beys, Bumble Beys and Digger Beys. The vocabulary released is meant as a sort of slang terminology for the Bey Hive. Knowles played upon words such as buzz, pollen and sting, usually in reference to a bee, as slang terms for stanning, information and defense. A wasp would be a hater of the Queen Bey and BeyHive and would be "stung" by a Bey. The BeyHive is known for strongly defending Knowles against critics, making national headlines for their online attack against Keri Hilson, after Hilson dissed Knowles in a remix track, and Keyshia Cole. Usage in the media Good Morning America held a costume contest prior to Knowles' Revel shows, referencing the Bey Hive. The "BeyHive Costume Party in Times Square" was held after a high demand for sold out tickets to Knowles' Revel show. The winners of the costume party won two tickets to the fourth show of the revue on Monday, May 28, 2012 and a VIP package to meet with Knowles following her performance. References External links * Beyoncé's Official Website Beyhive Category:Fan clubs Category:Music fandom Category:Celebrity fandom